Safe Journey, Friend
by Tw1st
Summary: Carth is having problems with the fact that Revan is still gone, brought on by a quick visit from the Exile and an old ‘friend’ traveling along. One shot.


**Title: Safe Journey, Friend**

**Rating: **PG (Little language. Like... one word.)

**Summary: **Carth is having problems with the fact that Revan is still gone, brought on by a quick visit from the Exile and an old 'friend' traveling along.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own these characters, but this has nothing to do with the game really.

**Author's Note:** So I wrote this in about thirty minutes, and I wanted an update so that you guys know I'm not neglecting things… (still working on the novel-ish story!)  
I have a strange fascination with Carth and Canderous – I dunno what it is, I just LOVE writing them.

--

**Safe Journey, Friend**

"Safe journey, Exile."

The words were just above a whisper, but just barely reachable by the ears for clear understanding. As the pilot's lips parted to echo them after her, he hoped that the words alone would not only reach her, but also the true meaning behind it – and as soon as the sound of his lingering voice retracted the entirety of the sullen room, the familiar sound of the door whirring shut into a small snap followed shortly after. No sooner had she appeared when she was then gone, much like Revan.

Sunken hazel eyes stared after the empty doorway for a very long time, lingering on in hopes of something quite unrealistic to happen. A deep sigh merged from his once tightly clasped lips, and then the war hero turned with great resistance away from the door. He forced his eyes to look out upon the city around him in the snap of a millisecond, taking in the many pods and bright lights that eloped around his giant apartment room with so much commotion; and yet, though he lived in perhaps the most busy city in the galaxy, it felt so empty.

A cold spur of air twisted up and around the pilot's spine as he stared from behind his twin stray hairs upon the surrounding buildings, causing goosebumps to horde the skin of his forearms. The glass of his windows, so clean and so polished, looked as if he could fall past them and plummet for miles… and, oh, how Carth Onasi wished he could. Reaching his left hand slowly upward, the pilot lazily flicked his hand towards the seemingly absent window – and was half disappointed to be stopped short by a small 'thud' and the feeling of cool glass beneath his clammy palms. Another sigh emitted from his mouth and his shoulders sunk quickly forward. For a very long time now – weeks, months, years now, perhaps – Carth had stood alone in his highly respectable apartment by himself and wished for her to crash through the door. He would give just about everything he had just to see her again – touch her auburn hair, feel the warmth of her skin, taste the sweet nectar that hung on her lips – and the desire hung with such weight that it began to give his heavy heart an ache that only twisted words full of lies seemed to relieve.

The hand on the window absentmindedly formed into a fist as the glass that he stared through began to play silly tricks on his mind by throwing shadows and images of people behind him. Foremost, he could see himself, staring with a sadistic smirk at his own reflection, but behind him he could see battles. Behind him, in his reflection through the window, flying around his couch and bed, he could see ships and death and destruction… he could see his fallen admiral telling him secrets of Revan with his dying breath, he could see Bastila falling to the dark side, he could see Taris and Telos being utterly destroyed… and finally, when the anger of his own revolting mind had thrown him into the fullest fit of rage, all of the beautifully illustrated images were gone, leaving a small woman sitting on his couch. She was very tiny and frail, with quite unkempt hair and such placid-gray skin that she looked very weak indeed. That, among all other silly tricks his mind played on him, was the very worst…

There was a knock on the door, followed by a very rapid entrance before Carth had any time to react. Turning quickly about on his heel with inquiring eyes, his tense awareness was quickly thwarted when he realized the person who had so urgently entered into his room was Canderous Ordo. For a moment both men stared at each other in such an intense confusion that Carth's mouth had managed to do about fifty pushups in dire search for words. "Ordo… I – I thought you had gone back to your clan."

Canderous, who stood in the doorway with his helmet held firmly underneath the crook of his right arm, smirked lightly and nodded his head forward in mighty ignorance to the statement. In the continual silence the Mandalorian glanced about the slightly empty but extremely large room and seemed to appreciate what he saw. The years had been strangely kind to Canderous from the look of it – perhaps because he never took the damn can off of his head – and it was very easy to identify him as such upon the entry. "I must say, you're living the life here." The familiar deep and monotone voice emitted from his throat in the last moments of his gazing before his gray eyes snapped firmly back towards the pilot.

Quite dissatisfied with his lack of an answer, Carth stepped away from the window and took a few steady steps in the direction of the Mandalorian. "Why are you here, Canderous?"

Yet again, as if he was a small insect or an annoying thought, Canderous brushed him off and flounced quickly into the room – which Carth truly wished he wouldn't – asserting the fact that he was greatly interested in the pilot's living habits. After rounding about the room and touching quite a few non-touchable objects scattered about, he made his way for the giant windows and gaped, pointing out of them like a small child. "Oh I like this! You have quite the damned view…"

Carth gnawed the inside of his cheek irritably and finally grasped hold of what he was searching for. "You're traveling with the Exile aren't you?"

Staring down onto the city with a similar expression that Carth had had, Canderous shrugged his shoulders up quickly, and then dropped them in heavy response. "I really only came here for one reason," he turned his back to the window and leaned against it with all of the heaviness he possessed. "Well, two actually – why are you looking at me like that!?"

Carth, in complete unbeknownst shock, raised both of his eyebrows and gaped his mouth. "Like what?"

"Like you aren't completely thrilled to see me." Canderous mused with sarcasm, pausing to look beneath his fingernails for trails of small dirt and smudges – much like he usually did with his blaster.

Once again, Carth felt as if there was something going on that he was completely and utterly left out of. Taking a moment to sort through the casual words that were tainted with sarcastic notes, the pilot finally arose with the correct and yet more then uncomfortable answer. "I'm not a particularly social person anymore. Especially with you." Curling his lip with distaste, Carth then turned away from the Mandalorian and walked towards a small circular white table which was stalked high with credits for no apparent reason other then pocket change.

Canderous lifted a hand to his heart and acted as if the words had pained him greatly. "Well, that surprises me to no end, especially since you were always rather sociable with Revan." Carth flinched at the name, and the Mandalorian brightened as if a thought had suddenly merged to his mind alongside the flip of a light switch. "Say – you wouldn't still be looking for her would you?"

With that, Carth's hand flew to a giant squared credit and he hurled it through the air towards Canderous – who, in turn, had anticipated this and narrowly ducked out of the way. "Easy – easy! All I came here to say to you, Onasi, is don't waste your breath. You're a damned good Admiral, and you're going to drive yourself mad if you wait around for something that isn't going to happen!" Carth's hand went for another credit as the man spoke and the Mandalorian threw his hand up into a 'halting' gesture. "Don't be childish."

Carth cocked an eyebrow. "Who is being childish? The man who doesn't want to talk about his past, or the man who insists on… pissing the other one off!?"

Canderous glanced at the floor and tilted his head to the side in a brief moment of thought. "I didn't hear the option of 'the man throwing money in a fit of rage' anywhere in that…" then, as if it was the most opportune moment, something clamped tightly around his silvered wrist began to beep in repetitive annoyance. Glancing down upon it and pressing invisible buttons, the man exhaled deeply and frowned. "Not that this isn't utterly amusing, that's my cue."

Carth watched the large man make his way for the door in silence. If they had ever not gotten along before when they had been forced to be together in constancy, they definitely were not two people to be friends now. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, the pilot sucked in a quick breath of air and then stared in longing after the Mandalorian. "What was the other reason?"

Canderous paused in the doorway and placed his hands on both sides of the small entryway. "Reason?"

"Yes," The pilot replied in acidic annoyance, as if it wasn't perfectly obvious. "You said you had two reasons for coming here."

"Mm," the Mandalorian turned his head slightly so that the pilot could have a clear profile view of his face as he chewed his tongue around for a moment, and then brushed it across the front of his teeth in solitude or conclusion. "To make sure you still love her, Onasi."

Carth smirked to himself lightly and then collapsed to the cushion of his sofa, where the reflection of Revan had been so recently in the window. "Safe journey, Mandalorian."

--

**So, that's my first KOTOR snippit or one shot.**

**The only reason I have even done this is to show I'm still writing – my parents are going through a divorce so I haven't been really in the greatest mood to write. :)**

**Anywayyy, RnR. **


End file.
